


Of Disney Movies and Hot Chocolates

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, baby kyungsoo and zitao, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which, it is Zitao's first Christmas with his new family.





	Of Disney Movies and Hot Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this fic are set in 2023

It is Zitao’s first Christmas with the Kim-Wus, and he is terribly excited because he never really did celebrate it with his mother. He is also excited because appa had told him he would be getting gifts, though it greatly confused him because he did receive a lot of gifts during his birthday, which came the second month of his inclusion into the household. He received more panda plushies and a sweater with his favourite animal on it, which he has dutifully worn today as soon as he woke up (he has been wearing it since winter arrived in Seoul and getting it off him is a daily battle for his parents). He is the first to be awake, he thinks, as he hears no one about the house. He decides to go wake his brother up.

He has some difficulty turning the knob on his ge’s door, but he manages and tiptoes in, checking to see if Kyungsoo is really sleeping or not. He finds Kyungsoo asleep, his blanket slipping down the bed. Zitao grabs the blanket and gathering it in his hands, crawls up the bed. Kyungsoo shifts when he feels his bed dipping and he slowly peels his eyes open, only to see Zitao grinning down at him. He groans a little before reaching forward to ruffle Zitao’s fluffy hair. He says, “You are awake early.”

Zitao grins, “Don’t you wanna know what Santa got us?”

Kyungsoo smiles as he rubs his eyes, slowly sitting up. Zitao leans back to allow his brother space and spreads his hands over the Pororo blanket. Kyungsoo yawns and frowns down at the pout on Zitao’s lips. He curls his fingers on his brother’s nape and asks, “Hey, you sad?”

Zitao quickly shakes his head and looks at Kyungsoo, his eyes wide and glassy. “Will appa and baba like our gift?”

Kyungsoo chuckles as he messes Zitao’s hair up some more. The two brothers, with their uncle’s help, went to the mall a week ago and Kyungsoo had saved his weekly allowance (the gift still went beyond his budget, but the rest was happily provided by uncle Seokjin, who was under a very serious pinkie promise to say nothing to their fathers), which they used to buy a scrapbook. Over the duration of a week, they secretly worked on filling the scrapbook, taking great care so their parents don’t get to know. Kyungsoo even convinced his parents to allow him to dust and clean his room so they don’t get to know what he was hiding under his bed. Kyungsoo says as he hops down the bed, “Let’s put the gift under the tree before they wake up, okay?”

“Okay!” Zitao too hops down the bed and Kyungsoo reaches for his hand after grabbing the package from under his bed. Zitao laces his hand with Kyungsoo’s and they silently—well as silently as they can with either of them bursting into sudden giggles—go down the stairs and into the living room. They put the package under the tree and Zitao tries grabbing a package with a panda sticker on it, but Kyungsoo hisses at him, “No! We open them later!”

Zitao makes a face but nods his head. “Let’s get appa and baba then!”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo agrees and walks back upstairs.

The door to their parents’ room is always unlocked, in case their children need them. So, Kyungsoo pushes the door open and peeks in to find their parents fast asleep. His baba has his arms around appa and they look deeply asleep, but Kyungsoo smirks. He knows just the perfect way to wake them up. He whispers to Zitao, “Remember the movie we saw last night?”

“The one with snow and ice?” Zitao whispers back. When his brother nods, he says, “So?”

“Remember the song the younger sister was singing for her older sister?” When Zitao nods his head slowly. “Let’s sing that to wake appa and baba up.” Zitao grins back.

They step inside the bedroom, and taking a few deep breaths, get into character and belt out their rendition of the popular Disney song. Yifan and Junmyeon both wake up with a jolt as their children jump on their bed and shout, “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Yifan almost curses and Junmyeon almost goes into cardiac arrest, but they forget all about it as the little devils they call their children erupt into rapturous giggles at their state. Yifan grabs Kyungsoo and fakes wrestles with him as Zitao happily crawls into Junmyeon’s lap when the older throws his arms open for him. Yifan laughs as his older son squirms in his arms, “Surrender young man!”

Kyungsoo screeches as he finds himself unable to wriggle out of his baba’s hold, “Okay, okay, I give up!”

Zitao giggles as he presses his face into Junmyeon’s sweatshirt, taking in the nice, soothing scent of his appa. He peers at Junmyeon through his lashes and smiles, “Merry Christmas appa.”

Junmyeon feels his heart melting as he tries to flatten Zitao’s messy hair and says, “Merry Christmas Taozi.”

Kyungsoo wishes his parents as well and gets down from the bed. He looks pointedly at Zitao, who nods before getting out from Junmyeon’s lap. The older men share a confused look, but Kyungsoo explains, “It’s Christmas dear parents, it is gift-opening time!”

Yifan chuckles as he throws the cover off his body. “I will get breakfast going.”

The kids run out of the room squealing in excitement. Junmyeon, meanwhile, stops Yifan from leaving and presses his face into his husband’s back. He brushes his lips on Yifan’s nape and says, “Our first Christmas with them both Fan.”

Yifan looks over his shoulder, a gentle smile on his face as he winds an arm around Junmyeon, who snuggles into his side. He scoffs, “Big on firsts, aren’t we?”

Junmyeon lightly swats Yifan on his chest and says, “You started it, all those years ago!”

Yifan sighs as he presses his lips on Junmyeon’s temple. His voice is wistful when he says, “That was a decade ago. Can you believe that? Ten years just went by like that? And now we are sharing this day with two other people, who we call our children?” He turns his head and stares at the window opposite as he mutters to himself more than to Junmyeon, “Wow, huh.”

Junmyeon looks at his husband with a smile on his face. He understands perfectly how Yifan feels, because he too feels the same. He says, “That is pretty amazing.” He detangles himself from his husband’s hold and slides down the bed. “But now let’s go downstairs before they get too impatient.”

Yifan frowns because he really wants to pull Junmyeon back into bed and cuddle him some more, but he knows the man got a point. They need to go downstairs; the kids have been suspiciously quiet, which is never a good thing to have when you have children in the house.

They freshen up and head downstairs to find Kyungsoo and Zitao sitting under the tree. Kyungsoo has divided their gifts into two piles, one for him and the other for Zitao. Their many uncles and aunts had sent their gifts throughout the week via Yifan and Junmyeon, so each of them have an equal pile. They want to rip through them all, but they have been patiently waiting for their parents. Zitao notices Junmyeon and Yifan standing by the doorway and gets to his feet to rush to his fathers and pull them towards the tree.

Kyungsoo too gets to his feet and pulls his father along. He says, with a huge smile, “Sit, we have something for you!”

Yifan and Junmyeon share another confused look. Kyungsoo pulls out a rectangular package from under the tree and Zitao puts a hand over it, and together they present it to their parents. Junmyeon smiles, “Is this is why none of us were allowed in your room this week?”

Kyungsoo blushes slightly as he nods his head, his round eyes shining in excitement. Yifan and Junmyeon carefully unwrap the present and both their faces break into grins when they see the dark green scrapbook covered in velvet. When they open it, Junmyeon feels his eyes filling with water and Yifan puts a hand over his mouth. The first page is a drawing (probably done by Zitao with assistance from his ge) and a little note written by Kyungsoo (Zitao doesn’t go to school yet). The drawing is copied from one of the many illustrations Yifan did for Junmyeon’s book and the note says: _Dear appa and baba, thank you for adopting us. You two are the best gifts we can ask for, we love you very, very much! Merry Christmas, love Taozi and Soo._

Junmyeon starts crying anyway, and Yifan scrunches up his nose, trying to not cry—he fails. Zitao gets a little vexed, “Do you not like it?”

Yifan grabs Zitao and pulls him over to his lap. He kisses the top of Zitao’s head and says, “We love it.”

Kyungsoo looks between his fathers and he really doesn’t, usually, initiate physical contact, but he scrambles into Junmyeon’s lap and asks, “Really?”

Junmyeon wipes his face and says, “Yes.”

Kyungsoo flashes his heart-shaped smile and grabs the scrapbook. “You haven’t seen the inside of it yet!”

They stay there, on the floor for a while, going through the scrapbook, over the pages the children managed to fill. There are more drawings and pictures that Junmyeon realises Kyungsoo probably took from the box of photographs he keeps in the storage room. Well, his son put them to good use since Junmyeon had been hoarding those photographs for ages. They get to the other gifts as well and Kyungsoo erupts into happy giggles when he finds Baekhee and Chanyeol’s gift for him—a junior chef knife set.

Yifan finally gets to making breakfast when Zitao’s stomach grumbles. Kyungsoo moves to the kitchen to assist Yifan, excited to use his gift from the Parks; his keen interest in cooking is something that pleasantly surprises Junmyeon and Yifan (and makes Baekhee very happy who has already envisioned initiating Kyungsoo in her restaurant when he is old enough). Meanwhile, Junmyeon asks Zitao, “What do you want to do Taozi?”

Zitao thinks for a few seconds before saying, “Can we watch another movie? That Dinsey, Disney one?”

Junmyeon smiles, “Okay.” He gets to his feet, keeping Zitao in his arms, who giggles as he winds his arms around Junmyeon’s neck. They walk over the television and turn it on, browsing through the movies on offer on the streaming site. Zitao picks Cinderella, the original 1950 one, much to Junmyeon’s surprise. They throw some blankets and cushion on the floor when Yifan and Kyungsoo re-enter the living room, armed with pancakes and hot chocolate. Yifan asks, “So, are we watching another movie?”

Zitao smiles, “Yes! Cinderla!”

Junmyeon laughs as he pulls Zitao close to him, handing him the plate of pancakes topped with bananas. Yifan and Kyungsoo, too settle down with their food on the floor as Junmyeon starts the movie.

Personally, Junmyeon really likes the songs in the movie and he may or may not have them learnt by heart, the lyrics memorised. So, when Cinderella starts singing ‘A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes’, he joins in, his soft, dulcet tones attracting everyone’s attention to him and away from the movie. Zitao puts down his mug of hot chocolate and scrambles into his appa’s lap, who tucks him close and smiles down at him, singing.

Kyungsoo too, puts down his drink and presses his entire body to his appa’s side, mildly entranced by his voice. He remembers Junmyeon singing to him all those nights he had those terrible dreams, and he really loved hearing him, so he smiles up at his appa, who throws an arm around him, singing, “No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true.”

Yifan feels a warm, fuzzy feeling bubbling inside him as he watches Junmyeon singing to their children. He quickly whips his phone out and records a video, already knowing he is going to cherish this forever. Both Kyungsoo and Zitao are gazing up at Junmyeon, their concentration entirely shifted from the movie to their father as Junmyeon’s smile never falters as he sings along, his gaze soft and filled with love for the two precious human beings in his arms. And Yifan finds himself falling in love all over again at the slightly messy hair, the unshaven cheeks, the chapped lips and he thinks Junmyeon has never been more beautiful. The song ends, and the children clap for their appa, who blushes, and when his gaze lands on Yifan, his eyes widen, “What are you doing Fan?”

Yifan ends the video there and shrugs, “Nothing Myeon, you sound so amazing you know.”

Junmyeon’s cheeks darken when Kyungsoo agrees, “Appa has the best voice!”

“Yup, I agree,” Yifan sends Junmyeon a very sleazy smile, which Junmyeon knows only too well what it implies. He drags his teeth over his lip as he glares at Yifan and huffs, “Fan!”

The children look on in confusion as their baba cackles and their appa keeps glaring, his face turning red and redder. Zitao raises an eyebrow in Kyungsoo’s direction, who simply shrugs and shakes his head, his lower lip jutting out. One of these days, Kyungsoo has to tell Zitao that their parents don’t always make sense.

 

Later, in the evening, Seokjin visits with Namjoon and Jungkook, their son, who turned three a few months ago. Zitao and Kyungsoo were excited to have their cousin over, and they played till dinnertime, when it was time for the Kim family to leave—they were heading for a party hosted by one of Namjoon’s associates. Seokjin didn’t forget to give his brother a cake, like every year.

After dinner, the children don’t try to put up a fight as they make to their beds, obviously sleepy since they woke up so early today, and then played with Jungkook, which tired them further. Yifan and Junmyeon tuck them in and return to the kitchen, where Junmyeon promptly cuts himself a slice—and Yifan too when he raises an eyebrow at him—while Yifan pulls out the wine and two glasses.

Junmyeon gave Yifan a new pair of glasses this year, a rather vintage design from a very popular brand that Yifan is wearing now and looking drop-dead gorgeous in it. Junmyeon is half-tempted to take his gift back as he regards his husband and thinking how he doesn’t want other people to know how attractive his husband looks in them. Yifan gave him a rather huge, but fluffy scarf that he is itching to wear already.

Meanwhile, he gazes at his husband, his heart expands in affection. Ten Christmases later, he feels blessed to have his own little family now. It was just him and Yifan four years ago, and then Kyungsoo came into their lives, and then Zitao. It has been a lot of hard work, but also a complete joy to make the unsure transition into parenthood. He chews on the cake with a smile on his face as he thinks about their life.

Yifan takes a huge bite of his slice of carrot cake as he asks, “Do you think Zitao enjoyed today?”

Junmyeon reaches across the table and puts his hand over Yifan’s, lightly squeezing it, “I am sure he did.”

Yifan smiles a little as he takes a sip, humming. He smirks next, “By the way, I uploaded that singing video to Instagram. You are a huge hit Kim Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon’s wine goes down the pipe not meant for food and he wheezes as he sends Yifan a half-scandalised and half-angry look. “Wu Yifan!”

Yifan tilts his head to the side, faking innocence, “Yes, dear husband?”

Junmyeon looks down on the wooden table and pouts into his glass of wine, “I hate you.”

Yifan keeps smirking and walks across to Junmyeon, after gulping down the rest of the wine in his glass. He leans down and plants a kiss on Junmyeon’s neck, murmuring against his warm skin, “No, you don’t. But I would like a private performance in our bedroom.”

Junmyeon feels his face heating up as he bites his lips. He turns his side to glare at his husband with no real anger behind it as his hand reaches up to cup the back of Yifan’s head. He mutters, a little exasperated, “You are incorrigible.”

“And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY KRISMAS GUYSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
